User talk:TI154th
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Honeyfur page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chris14 (Talk) 06:13, 3 August 2011 Re: Technical Sure, I'll get right on it. I was sort of having the same suspicions, but they were talking as if they had communicated together before on Deviant Art. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 14:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sending a request to wikia for his I.P. address. I'll let you know as soon as I get the results. By the way, if your wiki has no active admins or bureaucrats, you can always request to adopt the wiki. That's what I did here. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I've observed that, too, about how they seem to be chatting online at the same time and yet they share Were's computer. But he made a good point that he hasn't necessarily abused his double accounts. If he starts cheating or ganging up on me and Chris, I'm not afraid to ban him again. But the ban for "abusing double accounts" was unjust, at least for this wiki, because he hasn't abused anything thus far. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 15:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Will you go Away? Why are you STALKING me? Aren't you and Nightmare happy insulting me behind my back?Werebereus 19:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Were Seriously you my friend, have no life. First you stalk, then you try and get someone banned. If you didn't come with nightmare, why are you here? To start Drama AKA trolling.TP 20:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC)TP Really now? Here's a good question: You present TP's abscence as proof we're the same person...but I can easily do the same. WHERE is nightmare? He's not defending himself at all. In fact, when you come online, he's nowhere to be found. You hypocryte. If I become an Admin, i'm banning you for stirring up Drama.Werebereus 04:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus You're a Coward too Nightmare is afraid to confront me because he knows he's wrong. Me or TP. That's why he deleted the information on the Bull-crested alien and then added back like the pathetic loser he is to try and cover up. If TP's argument is invalid, why was the information added back? Why didn't he just leave it blank? He says he won't stoop to our level, but what level? We just want to talk, is he too high and mighty for that? His excuse is bullcrap, and he knows it. That's why he's not here, and YOU are. Also, you're talking on HF's talk page smart one, not mine. And he insulted me, called me 'borderline insane' and in return I called him a coward. I could've said much, MUCH worse about him, but for reasoning's sake I didn't. You are nightmare because whenever someone slights or goes against you, what does nightmare do? He bans them. I saw what he wrote, that he was laughing at my 'belly-aching' while taking YOU completely serious. If he was 'Tired' of the arguing why didn't he ban both you AND TP? When me and you fought, he banned me for three months and didn't say a WORD to you. Cadmium banned us both for a year, and when he(for god knows why) unblocked you, Nightmare was happy. He agrees with you and says you're proof is 'legit' but neglects to tell WHY, and he said anything you wanted locked he'd let you 'fix' it and then lock it Asap. He wouldn't look at or anything. Why? Because you ALREADY LOOKED YOURSELF because you ARE HIM. And even if he ISN'T a moderator: This behaviour is unnacceptable and i WILL have the central Wiki take his Mod powers away for it and block YOU.Werebereus 18:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re: I need your help. I think what you should do to confirm that they're the same user is ask Central Wikia to do an I.P. address scan of both Werebereus and TP. You can do so here. If there's anything else I can do, just let me know! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :The people at Central Wikia are different than the people on your wiki. If you'd rather I ask them I can do that for you. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I sent a support request and this is what I got back. I'd suggest you follow their advice and file a report against the vandals on Xenopedia. If you need any further help, let me know! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's me again! We probably shouldn't make separate pages for them, but you can most definitely include them in the trivia. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Werebereus From now on, I think Werebereus is going to respect the decision I've made regarding Kovu's page, so it would be best if the arguments ceased from here on out. I'm not angry at you or anything, I just want to make sure that he isn't aggravated further. Thanks! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:00, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pictures. I'd rather you not add pictures to the categories, please, but feel free to post pictures of spoof characters on the pages, preferably only one or two for each article. Thanks for asking me first! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature [[User:Tl154th|'WAVE']][[User Talk:Tl154th| Talk]] :Anything you want changed? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC)